Episode 5 - The Master of Sex
Timestamps 0:01:42 - Jim Cornette follow-up from last episode 0:08:42 - The missing link in the SMW Fan Week 1995 story TGBL: Masa had with him all these Japanese newspapers, and I was sitting next to him going through them and they were kinda cool because they had professional wrestling, baseball, but then pornography. Every picture of a sexual act had a different woman but the same guy – it was the same guy in every picture screwing all these women. I said “Masa who is this guy?” and he said “oh! In Japan, he is the master of sex.” And D’lo heard that and went “What? Give me that newspaper, I gotta see this. This guy?! This guy is the master of sex?!” - on the infamous misunderstood phrasing by Masa Horie during SMW Fan Week '95. 0:25:30 - El Pibe Diez '83 follow-up 0:26:45 - Wrestling on the Holidays 0:44:28 - Lance Russell (and the best examples of his disappointed-ness) TGBL: You had Pete (Lederberg) on Between The Sheets and talking about the WFIA Tag Team of the year angle…as they’re walking away, Eddie Gilbert attacks Tommy Rich and you don’t see him attacking him,what you see is the greatest thing. You see Lance getting ready to pitch to the next thing, and you see his face, and Lance Russell more than any other wresting announcer ever could show you disappointment. He wasn’t mad, he was disappointed in Eddie Gilbert for doing this! That look on his face, the moment Eddie attacks Tommy Rich and you don’t see it and you see Lance’s face, is my favorite thing in wrestling history. 0:53:11 - Dennis of the Week TGBL'':' So Dave Baumcratz is there, and Dennis can see into this conference room and he can see Vince McMahon and his entire brain-trust are in there. So Dennis gets an idea – this is the part where I don’t remember exactly…either Dennis did it or Dennis had someone do it, and I think it may have been the latter, but all of a sudden from one of the phones in the lobby, someone calls the front desk and they say “Hey – you see that guy over there with the glasses and the hat? Can you get him to the phone, please? I need him,” and it’s Dave Baumcratz, and they get him on the phone and he says “Yes, hello?” and the phone says “Dave, hey buddy, it’s Shane McMahon! Can you do me a favor? Can you go and get us all a bunch of sodas and bring it into the conference room? We’re all really thirsty.” And he’s excited and says “right away Shane, right away!” - ''on the infamous story where Dennis had Dave Baumcratz walk into a WWF Creative Meeting at a Philadelphia hotel, bringing sodas as a prank. 1:03:31 - A flip-thru of The Idiot's Guide to Pro-Wrestling by Capt. Lou Albano and Bert Sugar '''''Bix: The thing that most people know this book from is that there is a "real names list" that includes The Rock’s real name as “Rocky Melvin.” 1:12:28 - What classifies a "smaller" wrestling territory? 1:33:00 - A discussion on ownership rights to territorial wrestling footage TGBL: Randy is such a maniac on any of the ICW studio stuff that exists, he’s just SUCH a maniac. It’s amazing stuff. Bix: You mean like the promo where he implies that him and Bob Orton have a sexual relationship? TGBL: (laughing) What?! Bix: I hope this is still on Youtube – if you look up Savage ICW promos on Youtube, there’s one where he says that him and Bob Orton help each other out: “we even satisfy each others ehehehe…” or something like that. TGBL: (laughing) I’m guessing that’s about a week before Bob Orton left the territory. Bix: Maybe that’s how he got Hepatitis C. - on the discussion of the missing ICW wrestling footage and Randy Savage's "sensual" promos. Notes: * This episode features the debut of the Dennis Of The Week segment. * A number of stories are referenced in this episode that would eventually give birth to a few characters in the Superuniverse Top 10, including Disappointed Lance Russell and "The 35 Year Old Kid" Dave Baumcratz. * Some of the frequent stories that would eventually be ingrained into the fabric of the 6:05 Superpodcast are mentioned during this episode, mainly involving the 1984 WFIA Tag Team of the Year and Diamente Negro angles from Memphis.